Writer's Block
by Yoko Black
Summary: Yuki can’t write a single word for his new story. Can our favorite idiot help him?


**Title: Writer's Block**

**By: Yoko Black**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Summery: Yuki can't write a single word for his new story. Can our favorite idiot help him?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since K is American and sometimes talks in English, English words will be in Bold **_**Italics**_**. **

**Writer's Block**

"Tadaima, Yuki!"

The blonde haired amber eyed man groaned in his study as his lover and roommate ran into the room. Yuki Eiri, the most famous romance novelist in Japan, glared at the neon pink haired, amethyst eyes boy as Shindou Shuichi assumed his usual seat next to his lover, and proceeded to talk about his day. Yuki attempted to block the boy out but it proved futile. Shuichi's speaking voice was as annoying as always. Around his friends, Shuichi was a total goof, but around Yuki he was a love sick puppy. A puppy the man could do without. Why Yuki kept the singer around was beyond him.

"…..and then Ryuuchi-senpai come over and wanted to play so we played a few rounds of _War_ and colored a few pictures. Oh, I drew one for you!" said Shuichi digging into his back pack and held up his picture. "See?"

"Do you ever shut up," snapped Yuki, an irritated look on his face. Shuichi knew the look well, having been the cause of it more then once.

"Have I done something wrong," asked Shuichi, not knowing what brought up Yuki's anger this time. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong is that you're an annoying brat that never shuts up," snapped Yuki, got up and left the room. Going to the kitchen he grabbed a can of beer, went to the living room, sat on the couch, lit a cigarette, and let the alcohol and nicotine calm him down.

_'I should apologize to him,'_ thought Yuki after a few minutes. _'He didn't deserve my anger, no matter how much of an idiot he is.'_

Just now remembering his pink hair lover, Yuki wandered where he went. Normally Shuichi would latch onto him after a few minutes, but Yuki had been sitting on the couch for over a half hour and still no Shuichi.

_'Maybe he's asleep,' _thought Yuki.

"But he didn't say "good night"," he said aloud. "He always says "good-night"."

Hiding the worry he'd never show behind his cold mask he got up and walked toward the bedroom. No Shuichi. He checked the bathroom. No Shuichi. Yuki checked the second bedroom that would have been Shuichi's if the idiot didn't insist on sleeping with Yuki. Not that Yuki was complaining. He was used to sleeping with the singer and could hardly fall asleep without him. Now the bedroom had been turned into Shuichi's mini-studio.

A keyboard was hooked up to Shuichi's computer and all of his NITTLE GRASPER pin ups were on the walls. There was also a guitar in the corner and on the bed was a blue bunny with a pink boy, a gift from Sakuma Ryuuchi on Shuichi's first tour. And on the dresser were pictures of everyone important to Shuichi; Shuichi's sister and parents, band members and Yuki. This was Shuichi's room as much as the study was Yuki's.

But no Shuichi.

"Where the hell is he," growled Yuki, closing the door. He walked back to his study and sat at his desk. He considered calling Nawano Hiroshi, Shuichi's best friend and guitarist, as he lit a cigarette. He was about to pick up the phone when he saw a white note on the drawing Shuichi left on his desk. He picked it up, and sighed when he saw it was from Shuichi.

_Went to Hiro's. Be back in the morning. Oyasumi-nasai! Love, Shuichi._

"Must have thought I was mad at him," said Yuki, thinking aloud. "Idiot."

Setting the not down, he picked up the drawing and studied it. It looked to be made by a child but the meaning was clear. Setting the drawing down, he smirked and started typing.

XXXXXXXXX

"I don't know why he snapped at me, Hiro," pouted Shuichi. "I didn't do anything bad."

Hiro sighed, went to his fridge and got out a can of soda.

_'Probably not a good idea to give him sugar,' _he thought as he handed the can to Shuichi. _'At least he's not crying.'_

"Tell me what happened," asked Hiro, sitting in a chair.

"I got home and went to Yuki like I always do," said Shuichi taking a sip from his soda. "I talked about what happened at the studio and how Ryuuchi-senpai and I drew pictures and I wanted to show Yuki the picture I drew him."

Hiro remembered the picture. Shuichi worked on it all afternoon, first drawing it out on pencil and then coloring it. The whole time Ryuuchi asked what he was drawing and Shuichi told him the same answer.

"A picture for Yuki!" Shuichi had said with a wide smile. Shuichi was so proud of the drawing when he was finished and wouldn't show it to anyone, immediately putting it carefully in his backpack.

"And what happened next," asked Hiro.

"He snapped at me," said Shuichi still pouting. He looked up at Hiro. "Did I do something wrong? Why is Yuki mad at me?"

Hiro looked at Shuichi in surprise. "You mean you don't know?" asked Hiro.

"Know what?" asked Shuichi, very confused.

"I would have thought you'd know, living with him and all…."

"Hiro, what's wrong with Yuki?" Now Shuichi was getting worried.

"I heard it from K, who heard it from Sakano, who heard it from Tohma, who heard it from Mika, who was contacted by Yuki's publisher…."

_"Hiro, what's wrong with Yuki?!" _asked Shuichi in an angry worried voice, clutching Hiro's shirt.

"Yuki's got writer's block," said Hiro. "He hasn't written anything in weeks. His publisher's riling his ass about it."

"Yuki's got writer's block," asked Shuichi in surprise. Shuichi has read every one of Yuki's books, not that he would tell Yuki that. In the past year that they had been together Yuki wouldn't let Shuichi read any of his novels, even in manuscript, so Shuichi read the books in the studio during breaks. He even went as far as asking Ayaka to buy them for him, and Shuichi always paid he r back he kept them hidden in a box in the in the room Yuki gave him.

"Yeah, and he's not happy about it," said Hiro straightening his shirt. "Trust me, you're not the first person he's snapped at about it."

"So he's not mad at me?" asked Shuichi hopefully.

"No, he's not mad at you," said Hiro, preparing for the inevitable. Sure enough, a moment later, Shuichi was whooping, hollering, and jumping around the apartment.

_'Defiantly shouldn't have given him the sugar.'_

Shuichi suddenly stopped celebrating and looked at the floor, his back to Hiro.

"Hey, Hiro, can I stay with you for a while," asked Shuichi. Hiro looked at the singer in surprise.

"Sure you can, Shuichi, but wouldn't you want to head back to Yuki?" asked Hiro. Shuichi turned around and smiled widely at his best friend, hands behind his head.

"Nah, I'd just be a bother to him," said Shuichi. "I'll just stay here a while and let him think. He likes the quiet anyway."

Through the sentence was supposed to be comforting, Hiro could see the truth in Shuichi, having known him as long as Hiro had. Shuichi would rather be with Yuki.

"All right," said Hiro getting up. "Let me get the sleeping bag and your clothes."

"Yata!" yelled Shuichi and went to the bathroom to shower. Hiro found the spare clothes and gave them to Shuichi. It wasn't the first time Shuichi slept over. Yuki had kicked the singer out more then enough because of Shuichi's hyperactive childish nature. Hiro wasn't happy about it, but he was pleased Yuki accepted Shuichi back every time the younger man returned. He didn't know why the cold hearted novelist tolerated the younger man when it was clear Yuki didn't want Shuichi around.

_'Maybe he really does love him,'_ thought Hiro as he unrolled the sleeping bag. His telephone rang and he answered it.

"Moshi-moshi."

_"The idiot with you?"_

Hiro sighed. Another thing to expect when Yuki kicked Shuichi out. The novelist always called to make sure the singer got to Hiro's apartment in one piece.

"Yes, Shuichi's here. He's fine. He's in the shower right now."

_"Hn. I don't care what the idiot does when he's over there."_

Hiro's anger flared. "Of course you care, or else you wouldn't have called!"

_"Whatever. Tell the idiot I'll see him tomorrow." _

"Yeah, about that. Shuichi decided to stay with me for a while."

_"Why?"_ Was that surprise in Yuki's voice? And Hiro was pretty sure he heard a computer keyboard in the background.

"Said he didn't want to be a bother to you," said Hiro. "He thinks he'll only add to whatever problems you have."

_"I don't have a problem!"_

Hiro smirked. "Sure you don't. Later." And he hung up just as Shuichi walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry and wearing a white shirt and sweat pants.

"Who was that," asked Shuichi.

"Oh, it was Ayaka," said Hiro. "She wanted to say good-night."

Shuichi pouted. "I wanted to talk to her."

Hiro patted Shuichi on the shoulder. "Sorry, Shu. Maybe tomorrow."

That seemed to brighten Shuichi up and Hiro him to the sleeping roll.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki hung up the telephone with a soft _click_. So Shuichi thought he was bother to Yuki. Well, Yuki was going to have to remedy that, when Shuichi got home.

Getting up Yuki went to his stereo and looked through his small supply of compact discs. Most of them were classical with a bit of traditional instrumental Japanese. Only two of the CDs matter most to him. The two BAD LUCK CD's Shuichi gave to Yuki right on the days they were released, straight from the press and signed "To Yuki, Love Shuichi."

Yuki had snapped at Shuichi.

"Why would I want your CDs?" he had said. "I'll never listen to them."

Shuichi had gotten teary-eyed at the statement. "But won't you miss me while I'm on tour," he had asked. Yuki wanted to stop the argument there. He hated it when Shuichi cried.

"No, I'll relish the peace and quiet," said Yuki but he took the CDs and set them next to the stereo. It had cheered Shuichi up and Yuki had gotten back to work.

And when Shuichi went on tour, Yuki did miss him, and waited impatiently for Shuichi to call each night to wish the writer good night. It had been the only thing getting Yuki to sleep, that and the CDS. Yuki didn't know when he started to depend on the hyperactive idiot, but he was. And now Yuki couldn't imagine a day without him.

Putting one of the two CDs Shuichi gave him, he pressed PLAY, went to his desk and started typing.

XXXXXXXXX

(1 Month Later)

"What do you mean you can't print it," asked Yuki glaring at his editor. He had just spent the month typing, re-typing, editing, and going over every detail of the new story. When he wasn't typing, he was sleeping or eating, and that was only when an idea ran its course and he had to think. He had just finished and called up his editor to the usual meeting place. And now she had just told him they couldn't print it.

"I mean, the publisher's waiting for the original story you were working on, not a last minute people pleaser," said Mizuki, looking at the envelope that held his story. "And besides, the artist already has a cover for the other story."

"Then tell her to draw a cover for this one," said Yuki, slightly irritated. "I want it published in at least two months."

"That's impossible!"

"Do it or I go to another company." The look Yuki gave his editor dared her to doubt him, and she didn't. Mizuki sighed and sat back in her seat.

"I'll see what I can do,' she said.

Yuki nodded and checked his watch. "I'm leaving," he said, stood up and left. As he left Mizuki sighed.

"He's as coldhearted as ever," she said. "But he writes such memorable stories."

With a small smile she picked up the envelope and left the café.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Good job, everybody**_," said K, manager of BAD LUCK, as the band finished rehearsing the last song. "We sure had a productive exercise today, didn't we?"

"It was only productive because you had a gun pointed at Shindou-san's head," said Fugisaki Suguru, BAD LUCK's last member and keyboardist.

"It was only a gesture of encouragement," said K.

"Encouragement my ass," said Hiro as they walked out of the rehearsal room. "He nearly wet his pants!"

"I don't understand why Shindou-kun is so depressed," said Sakano, their producer, and gasped. "What if he's suicidal? Seguchi-kaisho will blame me, and I'll be fired and have to live in a cardboard box and…."

"You think too much, you know that," said K pointing a gun at Sakano's head.

"Put the gun down, K," said Hiro. "Besides, Shuichi can't help but be depressed, right Shuichi?"

Hiro looked over at the singer only to see Shuichi still next to him. In the month that he had been staying with Hiro the only time the boy opened his mouth was to sing. If they asked him a question he'd either nod yes or no. He did eat, but very little, and slept most of the day away. Hiro put a comforting hand his best friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Shuichi," he said. "He'll come around."

"Like today," said Fugisaki, pointing to the black foreign car parked outside the studio and the man leaning against it, smoking a cigarette. At the sight of the older man Shuichi's mood went from depressed to normal in a second flat.

"YUKI!" yelled Shuichi and ran toward is lover to give him a hug, only to have Yuki step aside and Shuichi fell to the ground.

"Get up, you idiot, before someone mistakes you for a mutated flower," said Yuki, going to opening the car.

"Hai, Yuki," said Shuichi, and shot up form the ground and went to the passenger side. "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai!" said the group as they watched Shuichi gets into the car and it pulled away.

"He actually picked Shindou-kun up," said Sakano, surprised at the change of events.

"And what does that tell you," asked Hiro, a smile on his face.

"Yuki-san really has changed," said Fugisaki. "You think Yuki-san really does care for Shindou-san?"

"I think Yuki cares _a lot_ about Shuichi," said Hiro, crossing his arms. He had a sudden big smile on his face.

"_**Big news**__!_" yelled K, startling everyone around him. "As the manager of BAD LUCK, I'm officially giving you the week off!"

Hiro and Fugisaki looked at him with praise as Sakano started crying. A week off for them meant more work for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi sat silent in the passenger side seat next to Yuki, which was a first. Shuichi was very talkative. He even talked in his sleep! Yuki looked over at his lover. Shuichi had his hands clutched on he knees and was looking at the dashboard, an ashamed look on his face.

"Brat, what's wrong," he asked.

"Yuki, are you mad at me?" asked Shuichi.

"No." Shuichi looked at Yuki in surprise. "I wasn't mad at you. I had a lot on my mind and snapped at you when I shouldn't have. I apologize." Yuki had parked in the garage by then and had gotten out of the car, closeted the door and started toward the elevator. Shuichi starred after him.

_'Yuki apologized! Yuki never apologizes. Maybe he does care about me!'_

"Come on, brat, before I lock you out!"

That snapped Shuichi out of his thoughts and ran out of ht e car.

"Wait for me, Yuki!"

Yuki led the way to the apartment as Shuichi talked about his month away from Yuki. Yuki, as usual, ignored him. When Yuki opened the door Shuichi slipped in, took off his shoes, slipped into his bunny slippers, and walked inside. He was about to go to his studio when Yuki stopped him.

"Shuichi, come here," said the writer. Shuichi's eyes went as wide as an owl. Yuki never referred to Shuichi by his name unless it's important. Without a word, Shuichi followed Yuki into the writer's studio.

At first Shuichi didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Yuki's books, desk, chair and computer were in the same places. He was about to ask Yuki what the writer wanted him to see when something caught his eye. A single picture on the far wall, across from the desk. The frame was a plain wood varnish, but the picture was what was out of place in the whole room. It was of a blonde man standing under a street lamp, holding up a piece of paper and smoking a cigarette. The man stood in a park by a bench and trees on one side, a rail on the other. Stars dotted the background and the lamp was on, making the man's face angelic, if it wasn't drawn in such a childish way. It was sighed "Shindou Shuichi" on the bottom. It was the picture Shuichi had drawn for Yuki.

"You framed it," said Shuichi smiling up at Yuki.

"It was either that or throw it out," said Yuki. "Can't have it cluttering up my desk."

"I thought you didn't like it, by the way you were acting."

"I never said that I didn't like it. Now be quiet. I have work to do." And he began to type. Shuichi smiled, sat on his chair next to Yuki and watched the writer work.

XXXXXXXXXX

(2 months later)

"Can you give us a vague description of your upcoming novel," asked the reporter before the camera turned its shot to Yuki.

"It's a romance/mystery in a way," answered Yuki. "Two characters meet, one with a secret and the other wanting to uncover it. Through trial and error they fall in love despite the judgment of family and friends."

"Sounds like a best seller. Do you expect it to be a memorable novel among your fans?"

"I don't know if it will be memorable to them, but it certainly was for me…."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Eijiro looked up to see Sora running toward him, a desperate look on her face. He nearly dropped the gun in his hand._

_"What do you think you're doing, Eijiro," she cried. "Did you think you could run off and kill yourself and I won't find out?!"_

_Eijiro looked away. "It's better this way," he said. "No one will miss me when I'm gone."_

_Sora glared at Eijiro. "What do you mean nobody will miss you? What about your brother and sister? You father and Tatsuo?" Her eyes became teary as she looked at Eijiro. "What about me?"_

_"Sora…"_

_"Shut up, Eijiro! I'm not done! I love you, Eijiro. I love who you are now, not who you were. I don't care if you killed someone. You were protecting yourself. Don't let it eat you up."_

_Eijiro looked down at his hands. Could it be true? Could someone love him even if his hands are soiled with the blood of others? Could someone really love a murderer?_

_As if reading his thoughts, Sora gently pulled the gun out of his hands and placed it on the floor. Taking his hands in hers she kissed each palm and smiled up at him._

_"I love your hands," she said. "They're soft and caring. They were never dirty to me."_

_"Sora," said Eijiro before Sora gently gathered him in her arms._

_"I'll always be with you," she said. "I'll never let you go."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki looked down at Shuichi lying with his head on Yuki's lap, Yuki's latest novel in his hands. Yuki had a cigarette in his as he watched his lover read.

"This is really cool," said Shuichi, finished the book. "It's really in depth and detailed, and the emotional image can really be felt!"

"I should have known you'd have some sense in journalism," said Yuki, taking a drag from the last of his cigarette. "Read the dedication."

Shuichi flipped back to the front and read the dedication.

_To Shindou Shuichi, keep SHINING!_

Shuichi looked at Yuki with wide adorable eyes.

"Yuki…."

Yuki crushed his cigarette in the ashtray and leaned down to his lover, a soft expression on his face.

"You are too cute right now," he said and kissed Shuichi. Shuichi sighed in content and returned it.

**END**

**I just had to put the dedication in. I know it was a bit OOC for Yuki but it had meaning for the both of them. I hope you like and reviews are mandatory!**

-Tadaima: I'm home!

-Senpai: one's senior, usually used in schools, but in Shuichi's case it's used as an honorific to Ryuuchi

- Oyasumi-nasai: Good night

-Yata: All right!

-Moshi-moshi: Hello (on phone)

-Kaisho: President

-Hai: Yes

- Ittekimasu: I'm leaving now (said when leaving home or familiar place)

- Itterasshai: Have a safe journey (response to the former)


End file.
